I Never
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: “I never got drunk at a school dance.” Logan said, thrusting out the bottle. Spoilers for 1x15.


Spoilers through 1x15, Ruskie Business.

A/N: Ok, so I got a few nice reviews from the first time I posted this, but as I rewatched the end of Ruskie Business and realized that I had sadly mangled the brilliant dialogue and that Veronica's turn at I Never was weird and kinda lame, so I had to take it down and re vamp it just a smidge. As always, italics denote VM's voice overs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Heads up, Risky Business at 12 o'clock." Leo said, gesturing with his head. Veronica turned to see Logan in the classic Tom Cruise outfit from the movie...which meant he was sans pants.

"Come on, everybody, let's wang chung tonight! What! Everybody wang chung tonight!" Logan shouted. "Wang chung or I'll kick your ass! Everybody." He went on, disturbing the dancing couples.

"There's one in every class." Leo commented, starting to follow Logan.

"I can not escape Tom Cruise." Veronica mumbled to herself, right behind Leo. She knew Logan would not deal well with her...date.

They found Logan in the hall, around the corner from the gym, leaning against the wall and giggling to himself. She shared a look with Leo as they approached him, one that said "Let me handle this".

"Logan?" Veronica got his attention.

"All I wanted was for everyone to wang chung." Logan replied, not looking at her.

_How does one wang chung, exactly?_

"Who's this guy?" Logan pointed at Leo.

"This is Leo...he's a deputy at the sheriff's office." Veronica answered. "and he's promised not to bust you if you give me your keys and let me drive you home." She went on, hoping that she was right about Leo...that he would let this incident slide. Logan giggled, pushing away her attempts to find his keys.

_Not like there's so many places they could be._

"Logan, come on. Leo will have to bust you if I can't get you to go with me." Veronica pleaded.

"I knew there was more to that rumor than you were letting on." Logan finally looked at her.

_Great. Drunk and cruel. Why me?_

She glanced at Leo to check his reaction, but he seemed to be chalking it up to drunken ramblings.

_Huh. A miracle._

"Come on, Logan, Just give me your keys. Leo, can you follow us in your car?" Veronica went on.

"No...no...no...no..." Logan replied, shying away from her hands again. "I'm gonna party like it's 1999." He managed to get out between giggles. "Hey, who's this dude?" He asked Leo again. Veronica sighed.

"As I have told you now three times, he's the friendly officer of the law that's going to ignore your under age public drunkenness." She answered. Leo gave her a wry smile.

"Crockett or Tubs?" Logan giggled again.

"Logan." This time Veronica was slightly exasperated. Maybe it was her tone, but something seemed to come over Logan then. All traces of the happy drunk were gone as he met her gaze.

_Uh oh. _

"Why'd she do it, Ronnie?" Why'd she leave me alone?" Logan sounded lost. Veronica met Leo's gaze in an effort to keep from tearing up.

"I don't know, Logan." She managed. She saw the tears in his eyes, but was surprised when he sank to his knees and buried his face in her stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Leo moved as if to help her, but she shook her head. "Get Duncan." She mouthed, wrapping her arms around Logan. Leo disappeared back into the gym.

_Logan Echolls. What am I going to do with you?_

She ran her fingers through his hair as he cried. There was no other sound in the hall but his sobs, the music from the gym almost too faint to make out. Leo reappeared with Duncan and Meg in tow.

_This won't be awkward at all._

Meg's expression was shocked as she met Veronica's, and she shrugged at the girl. Duncan took one look at them and crouched down next to his best friend. He reached out and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, Logan, man. Let's go." Duncan said.

"Go 'way, Duncan." Logan's voice was muffled. "Ronnie and I are gonna party like it's 1999...right Ronnie?" Logan continued, looking up at her. Duncan helped Logan stand, as she tried to smooth out her dress. The three of them stood there and looked at each other a second, each painfully aware that someone was missing...that the glue that had held them together was gone. Logan pulled a flask out of his shirt pocket, and Veronica checked that Leo wasn't going to interfere, but let them handle it.

"I never got drunk at a school dance." Logan said, thrusting out the bottle.

_He's not serious. _

She met Duncan's gaze...knew what they were both thinking.

No one was more surprised than her when she took the flask and took a sip.

_What the hell. _

"I never broke up with someone without giving an explanation." Veronica said, holding out the flask pointedly to Duncan. He contemplated for a second, and then drank. Logan clapped him on the back.

"I never not miss her."

_Damn it, Duncan. _

No one spoke for a moment, and the silence was finally ruined by a female voice.

"Logan, when did you stop wearing pants?" Trina asked, coming behind the group. She seemed oblivious to the tense scene.

"What are you doing here?" Logan griped at her.

"My first night back home, I get the call. Come get Logan, he's wasted. It's like I never left." Trina replied. "Is that Kajagoogoo?" She stared into the gym.

"There's no point in going in there, Trina. Entertainment tonight isn't covering it." Logan snapped, walking towards her.

"Bummer. Well, I guess I'll just drag your sorry little self home." Trina said.

"As long as you let me puke in your car." He replied, half turned back towards her and Duncan.

"Of course. It'll be just like old times." Trina's voice echoed behind them.

_Well. _

"Thanks." Veronica told Duncan, looking up at him. He gave her a small smile, took Meg by the hand and disappeared back into the gym. Some things never changed.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked. Veronica's stared down the hall where Logan had just been.

_I wish I knew. _


End file.
